Restablece el Clan Uchiha conmigo Dobe
by Isabellita92
Summary: Sasuke se resigno a revivir su Clan cuando se enamoro de un hombre y no cualquiera, si no de ¡Naruto! Bueno, no le importa, siempre se puede adoptar. O tal vez no sea necesario. Posible Mpreg


Como todos los días, después de una aburrida misión, según el equipo 7, volvían a la aldea.

Naruto como siempre iba parloteando alrededor de la pelirosa tratando que acepte ir a comer ramen con él, Sakura lo ignoraba y trataba de acercarse al Uchiha para invitarlo a una cita.

Sasuke con su cara de amargado ignoraba a la pelirosa y miraba de reojo al rubio.

Tal vez su cara de "el mundo me importa un carajo" engañaba a las personas, pero por dentro era un torbellino de emociones; estaba muy celoso que el Dobe que tiene de compañero le viva pidiendo citas a la Haruno, también muy molesto con la chica por golpear a SU rubio idiota.

Cuando llegaron cada uno se fue por su cuenta, le extrañó que Naruto no le dijera para ir a entrenar, también no verlo cuando llegó al campo de entrenamiento para encontrarlo "casualmente" como siempre.

Después de un agotador y extenso entrenamiento, Sasuke se recostó sobre un tronco de uno de los árboles que había tirado.

De pronto.. ¡Puff!

— Hola Sasuke-Kun.— saludó el "tronco" imitando el tono de la pelirrosa.

— ¿Que quieres tuerto?— preguntó de pésimo humor Sasuke.

— Nada.—

Se quedaron en silencio, el azabache se levantó para irse.

— ¿Todavía sigues pensando en restablecer tu Clan?— preguntó Kakashi antes que su alumno desapareciera.

— No te importa.— claro que quería, pero se enamoró de un hombre y no cualquiera ¡De Naruto!

Cuando se dio cuenta increíblemente no le desagradó la idea, Naruto era la única persona capaz de soportar su carácter, podía ser quién realmente era con él.

Sería la perfecta pareja solo hay un insignificante problema: Era hombre por consiguiente no podría darle descendencia.

Pero tampoco iba a estar con una mujer molesta solo para restablecer su clan, sería un completo imbécil e infeliz si lo hiciera, por él puede irse a la mierda.

Él estaba más que decidido conquistar al rubio cabeza hueca y lo tendría solo para él, en algún futuro podrían adoptar.

Si lo tenía todo planeado: Conquistaría a Naruto, lo haría su esposo y después de un largo matrimonio adoptarían a un niño rubio de ojos azules.

— Yo que tenía una información que seguro es de tu interés.— insinuó el peliplata, quería picar la curiosidad en su hermético alumno.— Referente a Naruto.— agregó rápidamente viendo como el otro se iba a ir.

Sasuke miró sobre su hombro a su sensei, ¿Que tenía que ver su rubio con el Clan Uchiha?

— Hump.— se hizo el desentendido, pero igual se quedó para saber qué tenía que decirle.

La diversión brillaba en el ojo del Hatake él sabía de los sentimientos de su alumno mucho antes que él mismo se diera cuenta, también sabía que era correspondido, pero Sasuke no tenía que saberlo.

A pesar que Naruto amaba al amargado no decía nada porque no creía que este sintiera lo mismo, muy contrario a la naturaleza del rubio de expresar siempre lo que sentía, está vez decidió callar.

— ¡Vamos Sasukito!, se que te mueres de ganas por saber qué tengo para decirte.— pico no recibiendo respuesta, Sasuke seguía en la misma posición.— ¿O mejor le digo a Gaara?— sonrió bajo la máscara al ver los celos e ira en los negros ojos.

— Escupelo.— ordenó mordaz.

— Bueno, sabrás que Naruto no está entrenando como antes ¿Te diste cuenta?.— preguntó recibiendo un asentimiento.— ¿Y que Hokage-Sama le está haciendo algunos estudios médicos?

Sasuke abrió un poco sus ojos, no tenía idea que a Naruto le hacían estudios médicos, también sabía que él rubio odiaba los hospitales. Cada fibra de su ser se estremeció, Naruto debe tener algo muy grave y él ni enterado ¿Que clase de futuro esposo seria para su Dobe si no sabía algo tan importante como la salud?

— ¿Qué le pasa al Dobe?— preguntó encarando a Kakashi por primera vez.

— Pueeess.— colocó sus manos hacia atrás mientras se balanceaba hacia delante y atrás.

La poca paciencia del Uchiha se fue al carajo y se abalanzó a su sensei con un aura asesina como diciendo que no viviría un minuto más, Kakashi lo esquivó a tiempo.

— Habla o tu preciado libro se hará cenizas.— amenazó mostrando el Icha Icha con sus pálidas manos.

— ¡¿Qué?!— gritó espantado su alumno era muy capaz cuando algo era de su interés sino ¿Cómo podría sacar su amado libro sin que se diera cuenta?.

— ¡Habla!

— ¡Esta bien! ¡Esta bien!. Naruto puede engendrar.

Estado total de shock, así estaba Sasuke.

— Naruto es hombre.

— Si pero el chacra del Kyubi hace posible la gestación.— explicó rápidamente, atrapó su libro en el aire mientras Sasuke desapareció en una bomba de humo.— Tsunade va a matarme.— se lamentó abrazando a su tesoro.

Específicamente la rubia le había prohibido hablar sobre el tema, pero valía la pena si sus dos tontos alumnos por fin estaban juntos.

Cerca del puesto de ramen apareció Sasuke, espantado a algunos aldeanos, comenzó a buscar a su rubio casi desesperadamente (sin demostrarlo), ahora que sabía que tenía la posibilidad de formar una familia nada ni nadie le iba a impedir hacer suyo al Uzumaki, Itachi Uchiha se podía ir al infierno.

Su aguda vista captó una cabellera rubia y para su molestia una pelirrosa.

Naruto y Sakura venían del hospital donde el rubio se hizo su último examen, realmente estaba sorprendido podía tener bebés, eso lo asustaba la gente de por si lo mira mal solo por tener al demonio de 9 colas en su interior, si se enteraban de eso también tal vez quieran exiliarlo de la aldea, ¡Definitivamente no tenían que saber su secreto!

Fue bruscamente sacado de sus pensamientos cuando sintió que lo agarraban de la campera.

—¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA TEME?!— gritó con rabia al reconocer al Uchiha.

—¡REVIVE EL CLAN UCHIHA CONMIGO DOBE!.— ordenó alzando la voz, como pocas veces visto.

Naruto, Sakura y los transeúntes de lugar quedaron estupefactos ante la declaración del último Uchiha.

—¡¿QUÉ?!— fue el grito colectivo, dónde una chillona voz se destacó.

— ¡PERO NARUTO ES HOMBRE!— chilló desesperada Haruno, intentó acercarse pero la helada y mortal mirada de Sasuke la detuvo.

— Se que por el Kyubi puede tener hijos.— informo para que lo dejará tranquilo.

Oh mi querido emo acabas de meter la pata hasta el fondo, lo cual descubrió cuando Naruto lo golpeó en la mandíbula mandándolo un par de metros.

— ¡Te odio Teme!— con sus ojos inundados de lágrimas el rubio huyó.

No estaba en su personalidad huir pero el muy bastardo había dicho su reciente secreto frente a varias personas.

— Naruto.— murmuró el azabache culpable.

No era su intención decir todo eso frente a los aldeanos pero por primera vez sus emociones pudieron más que su razonamiento. Aunque su posesiva mente le decía que así era mejor y los aldeanos sabían que Naruto Uzumaki era de suyo.

No sabía cuánto había corrido solo que no quería parar, su corazón dolía al saber que ese maldito engreído había dicho su secreto a mitad de la aldea. Seguramente ahora lo corrían de su amado hogar.

¿Cómo es que Sasuke se enteró de eso? Realmente no importaba, seguro que lo había hecho para que jamás lo aceptarán, ¡Claro como don perfecto estaría celoso que él tenía amigos de verdad y no esas mocosas hormonales que iban detrás del apellido Uchiha! Porque sabía que ninguna de las chicas soportarían el mal carácter de Sasuke.

¡Encima le dice que restablezcan el Clan juntos! Casi parecía una confesión.

Esperen ¿Confesión?

Paro en seco casi perdiendo el equilibrio, con sus manos sobre las rodillas y tratando de recuperar el aire empezó a recordar su encuentro con el Teme.

"—¡REVIVE EL CLAN UCHIHA CONMIGO DOBE!—" recordó. — "¿Corresponde mis sentimientos?.— pensó.

¡Vaya forma de declararse!, Pero ¿Y si solo lo elige a él para no tener que casarse con alguna chica? El matrimonio igualitario no era permitido en Konoha, seguramente lo quería como incubadora solo para tener a su ansiado descendiente, sin la necesidad de un lazo emocional y conyugal.

— ¡No voy a permitir que ese bastardo me use dattebayo!

Con ira creciente destrozó el árbol que tenía cerca.

—¿Quién te va a usar Dobe?— una conocida voz habló a sus espaldas, ni siquiera lo había sentido llegar.

—¡Tú bastardo!

Con furia y su puño en alto se acercó a Sasuke con la intención de golpear su engreída cara, el impacto no llegó al ser detenido por la mano del azabache, que le brindó una sonrisa de superioridad que aumentó más la ira del rubio.

Comenzaron a golpearse destrozando todo lo que se cruzaba en su camino, después de un rato; cansados por la pelea y la anterior carrera (uno por huir y él otro siguiendo al rubio), magullados y con algunas fracturas pararon uno frente al otro, tratando que el aire llegara a sus pulmones.

—¿Porque lo hiciste?— el primero en cortar el silencio fue el Uzumaki.— ¿Quieres que la gente me odie más? ¿Humillarme? ¿Disfrutar de mi sufrimiento? ¿Que me corran de la aldea?— nada, ninguna respuesta recibió del chico, solo la mirada espantada e incrédula.— ¡Responde maldito Teme!

— ¡Claro que no quiero nada de eso Dobe!— trato de acercarse pero el otro dio un paso atrás.— Yo..Yo..— ¡Maldita sea! ¡No encontraba las palabras para expresar lo que sentía!, y las lágrimas de su chico no ayudaban a que pudiera pensar con claridad.

— Ya no importa.— corto.— Tal vez es hora que haga felices a todos y me vaya.

Como miraba al cielo no se dio cuenta lo que le dolió esas palabras a Sasuke, él no iba a permitir que su rubio se vaya dejando de lado su sueño de ser Hokage, y si lo quería hacer lo harían juntos.

Apresó al ahora sorprendido rubio entre sus brazos y puso su cabeza en el hueco del cuello, Naruto dejó a sus costados sus brazos sin saber qué hacer.

— No quiero que te vayas, ¿No eras tú el que gritaba a los cuatro vientos que sería Hokage?— habló rozando con sus labios la piel trigueña, pero no debía distraerse.— Creo que no lo dije apropiadamente.

Se separó de su refugio para ver la cara de extrañeza de su rubito, por un momento quedó perdido en esos hermosos ojos azules.

— Teme.— llamó sacándolo de su trance.— No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando.

La curiosidad era más que evidente y Sasuke sabía que por eso seguía allí. Tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos inhaló fuertemente.

— Sabes que no soy muy expresivo.— Naruto lo miró como diciendo "¡No me digas!", sonrió de lado por eso.— Ahora escucha porque no lo pienso repetir y si se lo dices a alguien lo negaré.— advirtió.

— ¡Deja de dar vueltas Teme!— Uzumaki se estaba desesperando ¿Desde cuando Sasuke no era directo y tan hablador?

Se dejó guiar hacia un tronco tirado, al cual Sasuke le clavó una kunai, y se sentaron.

— Te amo.— soltó de repente haciéndolo atragantarse con su propia saliva, iba a decir algo pero el Uchiha no se lo permitió.— No es algo que se de ayer o hoy, lo siento desde hace mucho tiempo, creo que desde la academia. Solo que no me di cuenta o no quería hacerlo.

Esa fue la romántica declaración de su Uchiha, estaba conmovido y sorprendido a la vez, sabía que no mentía no había titubeos alguno en sus palabras. Sin embargo había algo en su cabeza que lo carcomía.

—¿Porque ahora? ¿Fue porque te enteraste de que puedo gestar?— podría parecer un idiota, pero no se iba a dejar llevar por palabras bonitas (a pesar que era increíblemente desconcertante viniendo de Sasuke).

— No.— negó enseguida tomando las manos de Naruto entre las suyas.— Yo me había resignado a restablecer el Clan cuando me propuse conquistarte.

La cara de Naruto se coloreó hasta las orejas por lo dicho, en resumidas cuentas; Sasuke lo amaba hace mucho tiempo y había renunciado a su sueño para estar con él.

Una resplandeciente sonrisa adorno su rostro, en ese momento Sasuke volvió a respirar. Si Naruto lo rechaza iba a cometer alguna locura, pronto fue rodeado por el cuello y recibió un beso en la comisura de los labios, no necesitaba palabras para saber que lo aceptaba.

— Te sonrojaste Teme.— se burló viendo el casi imperceptible sonrojo del Uchiha.

Cómo venganza Sasuke se apoderó de sus labios, explorando con verdaderas ganas esa sensual boquita. Era la tercera vez que se besaban, pero esta era verdadera y que recordarán siempre.

Cuando se separaron por culpa del necesario y maldito oxígeno, Naruto tenía un gran sonrojo, pero no podía quitar las sonrisa de bobo enamorado.

— ¿Quién está rojo ahora Dobe?.— preguntó con prepotencia y antes que Naruto le diera una catarata de insultos lo volvió a besar.

En algún momento del candente beso el rubio quedó sentado en el regazo de Sasuke, y el azabache se le iban las manos tratando de acariciar todo a su alcance.

— Bueno, bueno. Pequeños pubertos se terminó la hora de los mimos.

Kakashi había aparecido, de vaya a saber dónde, haciendo separar a la pareja. Miraba a sus alumnos con su ojito feliz y también divertido; ya que Naruto no sabía dónde meterse y Sasuke parecía querer estrangularlo.

Estaba feliz por ellos pero seguían siendo niños de trece años, si el pequeño Naruto quedaba en cinta antes de los dieciocho, tanto Tsunade como Iruka iban a torturarlo lentamente hasta matarlo, eso le pasa por abrir la boca.

— ¿Que quieres?— muy a su pesar dejó que el avergonzado rubio se separará de él, por eso iba a desquitarse con su sensei.

— Bueno tortolitos.— empezó a acercarse bajo la amenazante mirada azabache.— Solo vengo a cumplir una orden.

Sin que los menores se lo esperarán cargo al rubio como costal de papas.

— No podrás tocarlo hasta los 18.— fue lo que dijo antes de desaparecer con Naruto.

— ¡MALDITO TUERTO!— gritó enfurecido.— ¿Cómo que hasta los 18?— se preguntó analizando las últimas palabras.

Después de que Sasuke recuperará a su rubio de las manos de su hentai sensei, fue llamado por la vieja borracha, advirtiéndole (amenazándolo) que si el rubio perdía la inocencia antes de la mayoría de edad lo iba a castrar, torturar y alejaría a Naruto de su vida para siempre, dio su palabra de que se portara bien.

Tuvieron muchos problemas cuando su relación se hizo pública, los aldeanos no podían creer que el último descendiente del clan más poderoso de la aldea saliera con el contenedor del demonio de 9 colas.

No lo aceptaban y los viejos del consejo mucho menos, ellos tenían mejores planes para la sangre Uchiha y el fenómeno Uzumaki no entraba en ellos.

Una vez casi lograron deshacerse de él, pero pudo aguantar y cuando parecía que iba a perder el Uchiha apareció para ayudarlo.

La ira del Uchiha, Tsunade, Iruka, Kakashi y los amigos del rubio no se hizo esperar, lo habían mandado a esa misión exclusivamente para eliminarlo.

Después de eso el noble consejo fue destituido, ahora el consejo estaba formado: la mitad de los integrantes elegidos por la mandataria y la otra elegidos por la aldea.

Ese fue uno de los problemas, también estaba el séquito de admiradoras de Sasuke que más de una quiso hacer que se olvide del rubio, otras agredían directamente a su pareja, pero la que le hizo la vida a cuadritos fue Sakura.

Sus intentos de separarlos eran de los más bajos, su primer intento fue drogar a Sasuke para que terminará en su cama, pero al Uchiha nada se le escapa y cambió su vaso con el de Rock Lee (el pobre amaneció en la cama con el Kazekage, aunque no le molestó mucho al pelirrojo).

El segundo fue tratar de envenenar a Naruto, gracias a Kurama que se dio cuenta, no pasó a más que una leve intoxicación.

Ese día Sasuke casi mata a la pelirosa, pero se tuvo que conformar con torturarla con su sharingan. Lamentablemente para él, en ese tiempo todavía estaba el viejo consejo que estaba del lado de Haruno. Pero de igual manera Tsunade la destituyó de su cargo como médica ninja.

La última carta que tenía Sakura fue cuando en la mesa de juntas proponían la ley del matrimonio igualitario.

Sus argumentos en contra eran sólidos y convincentes, había planeado contradecir cada palabra, después de todo la aldea la había elegido (a pesar que a otros también), pero no contaba que Naruto con su carismática y bondadosa personalidad se haya ganado el cariño y respeto de hasta el más viejo y clásica miembro.

Con el tiempo las miradas de asco, odio y rencor fueron desapareciendo, ahora los miraban con admiración, respeto y cariño.

Después de todo la pareja eran héroes de guerra.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la ansiada fecha que Sasuke quería que llegara estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Naruto ya había cumplido los 18 años por lo cual era completamente legal pasar a más de simples besos, increíblemente no lo toco.

Uzumaki había pensado que iba ser atacado a penas sea la doce de la noche, ellos hace dos años vivían juntos en la renovada mansión Uchiha, no sería raro que su novio se le tirará encima.

Sasuke, bajó la petición y amenazas de Tsunade e Iruka, había organizado una gran fiesta para celebrar la mayoría de edad de su pareja.

Él odiaba el bullicio de la gente, solo veía personas hipócritas que se deshacían en halagos hacia su rubio.

Pero valía la pena, es lo que se repetía constantemente viendo la felicidad plasmada en el bonito rostro de su pareja. A pesar que habría preferido cenar los dos solos, sin tanta molestias.

Bien había pasado tres meses y Sasuke no lo había tocado de forma sugerente. Eso lo deprimía de cierta forma, en su relación ( a partir de los 15 años) sus caricias eran bastante subidas de tono, algo que le daba vergüenza pero le encantaba.

Cuando se bañaban juntos las manos de su azabache se movían insistentemente delineando cada parte de su cuerpo haciéndolo estremecerse, dejándolo con ganas de más.

Tal vez ya no lo quería o su cuerpo no le gustaba, seguía siendo un hombre, no tenía un cuerpo curvilíneo como una chica.

Ajeno a las inseguridades de su pareja, Sasuke Uchiha se preparaba para dar el siguiente paso en su relación: Matrimonio.

Había logrado que la ley de matrimonio igualitario se aprobará, por algo le dijo a la rubia mandataria que la presentará un año antes.

La condición de ella fue: Que Naruto llegara virgen a la boda.

Ok eso no se lo esperaba, pero sí aguantó cinco años si profanar al rubito sexy, podía esperar un par de meses.

La cara de sorpresa de Tsunade le dijo que no esperaba esa respuesta.

Ahora el problema era ¿Cuando y donde le pediría matrimonio?

Más que eso ¿Cómo proponérselo?

Ninguno era muy amoroso que digamos, sus palabras cariñosas se limitaba a "Dobe" " Teme" "Bastardo" "idiota".

Estaba seguro que si le decía" amor, cielo, cariño o alguna babosadas de esas, Naruto se reiría en su cara y lo molestaría por el resto de la existencia.

Tampoco iba a decirlas le daban arcadas de solo pensarlo.

Por eso mismo dejando un poco de lado su orgullo le pidió consejos a la única persona que confiaba que no se burlaría de él: Iruka.

Más que encantado lo ayudó, hablando de tantas maneras y lugares para la propuesta que marearon un poco al azabache.

Al final se decidieron por lo básico: la mansión Uchiha, decorada medianamente romántica, el 31 de diciembre.

Ese día mientras el rubio ayudaba a la Hokage con algunos papeleos, obviamente no fue gratis Iruka le prometió una caja del mejor sake si lo entretenía por algunas horas ese día, pero la avariciosa rubia pidió dos y lo ataría a la silla si se lo pedía. Las dos cajas fueron pagados por Sasuke.

Con eso resuelto procedieron a acomodar el comedor y ambos cocinaron algunos platillos sencillos.

Decoraron desde la entrada hasta el comedor con varias velas de distintos colores y tamaños. Iruka le había sugerido esparcir pétalos de rosas por el lugar, algo que el azabache descartó rápidamente. Naruto se enojaría al pensar que eso es para las chicas y seguramente lo golpearía antes de abrir la boca.

Un cansado Naruto ingreso al barrio Uchiha arrastrando sus pies.

¡La vieja lo había hecho revisar incontables documentos! Escudándose que era su entrenamiento para algún día ser Hokage, ¿Pero tenía que ser el último día del año?

A medida que avanzaba algunos inquilinos lo saludaban deseándole feliz año nuevo, y algunos gastados chistes de que se verían el año entrante.

Hace algunos años y con el dinero que había heredado Sasuke reconstruyó el barrio y alquiló algunas casas e incluso había mandado a hacer un gran edificio que funcionaba como hotel, si su azabache quisiera dejar de hacer misiones lo podría dejar sin preocuparse por el dinero.

Las únicas casas que seguían vacías eran la que estaban alrededor de dónde vivía, Sasuke tenía la firme idea que si estaban ocupadas le mirarían mucho a su rubio cuando esté entrenaba en el patio o simplemente cuando se paseaba con el torso desnudo por la casa y alrededores.

El contrato de alquiler específicamente decía que estaba prohibido estar cerca del lugar, y los que estaban ahí e incluso los visitantes del hotel, apreciaban mucho su vida como para acercarse, nadie quería estar bajo la mira del vengativo azabache.

Cuando estuvo en la puerta de la mansión todo estaba sumido en la oscuridad, eso lo extraño pero entró como si nada (sabía que nadie era lo suficientemente suicida para entrar al terreno).

— ¡YA LLEGUÉ TEME!— gritó a penas entro no recibiendo respuesta.

Incrédulo siguió el camino adornados con velas, y mirando que ninguna haya quemado la alfombra que tanto le costó encontrar.

En medio del comedor estaba su azabache vestido con una negra yukata formal.

—¿Y esto?— preguntó extrañado mientras se le acercaba.

— Es la cena de fin de año, Dobe.— informó, en las manos de Naruto puso una yukata de color naranja pálido.— Ve a cambiarte así comenzamos.— beso superficialmente sus labios y lo giro para que se dirija a su habitación.

Extrañado, sorprendido e intrigado se bañó y cambió rápidamente, su azabache novio estaba comportándose raro, por lo regular sus cenas eran en la cocina para no tener que utilizar el (exageradamente) gran comedor.

Cuando bajo Sasuke le corrió la silla para que se sentará, en otra ocasión lo mandaría al demonio por tratarlo como si fuera mujer, pero su curiosidad pudo más y se calló.

Comieron mientras hablaban de temas triviales, más el rubio que el moreno.

Hasta que no pudo más con la curiosidad.

—¿Porque todo esto Teme?— preguntó directamente.

Para más sorpresa su orgulloso, altanero y serio novio se mostraba nervioso lo cual también lo afectaba y sus inseguridades volvieron de golpe a su mente ¿Y si esta era algo así como una cena de despedida y Sasuke lo dejaba?

Vio como buscaba algo entre sus ropas y luego le extendió una pequeña caja de terciopelo azul.

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo Dobe?— sin mayores ceremonias abrió la caja donde había un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con un diamante negro en el medio.

Tal vez la forma en que se lo pregunto no era la más romántica, pero él no se arrodillaria y diría las cursilerías que Iruka le había sugerido.

— ¡SI TEME!— tirando la silla salto hacia su novio para abrazarlo y besarlo.

A Sasuke le tomó tiempo reaccionar pero cuando lo hizo lo agarró de la cintura para sentarlo en su regazo mientras correspondía al beso.

— No iba a aceptar un NO como respuesta.— aviso con prepotencia.

Por esta vez Naruto decidió ignorar su tono de voz.

— ¿En qué piensas?— preguntaron desde la ventana espantado al actual Hokage.

—¡TEME me asustaste! ¿No sabes usar la puerta?— reto mirando a Sasuke entrar con su traje de AMBU.

—Hump.— se quitó la máscara para ponerse a la altura de su esposo y darle un corto beso.— No me respondiste.— acusó bajando su mano hacia el abultado vientre de su rubio.

Bueno no pudo cumplir eso de que tendrían un largo matrimonio antes de pensar en bebés, porque en su primer aniversario Tsunade les dio la noticia de que serían padres.

Ambos se lo tomaron muy bien el problema fueron los síntomas, que afectan a ambos, náuseas y vómito para Sasuke, mareos, desmayos, cambios bruscos en el humor, pies hinchados y dolores de espalda para el rubio.

Y cuando se enteraron que tendrían trillizos fue peor, claro que Sasuke se jactaba de su hombría y buena puntería pero rápidamente Kurama lo bajo de su nube diciéndole que era a causa de su chacra que su contenedor siempre tendrá embarazos múltiples.

Mientras estos dos discutían como siempre (Kurama hace tiempo podía salir y entrar en Naruto cuando quisiera, siempre y cuando no se aleje mucho) Naruto estaba muy pálido y con instintos asesinos. Después de eso el Uchiha durmió todo un mes en el sillón (su rubio no lo dejo usar una de las habitaciones de huéspedes como venganza), si no fuera por las malditas y benditas hormonas lo hubiera hecho indefinidamente.

Actualmente tenían cinco hijos dos mini Dobes, dos mini Temes y una linda pelirroja (la única nena) y en este tercer (y último) embarazo tendrían trillizos nuevamente.

El sueño de restablecer el Clan Uchiha estaba más que cumplido, por lo menos del lado de Naruto.

— Solo recordaba lo romántico que fuiste al pedirme ser tu pareja y la propuesta de matrimonio.— contestó con evidente ironía.

— Lo se; Soy todo un romántico.— contesto de igual manera.

Fin


End file.
